


甘い、甘い Sweetness & Naïvety

by morimora



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, written in the format of an event story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 05:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morimora/pseuds/morimora
Summary: Azuma returns to the dorm with confectioneries given by an acquaintance, which Juza, Hisoka, and Muku gleefully partake in. Not long after, Homare arrives with a proposal...
Relationships: A3 cast, Arisugawa Homare & Sakuma Sakuya, Hyoudou Juuza & Mikage Hisoka, Sakisaka Muku & Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I started this just for fun and for myself to enjoy, but after a while of writing I realized it could be a Valentine's fic, so here it is.
> 
> No beta, so I'd like if any mistakes, typos, and mischaracterizations can be pointed out.
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this, so I hope you do, too!♡

[Location: Dorm]  
[Afternoon]

Azuma: We're home.

Juza: We're home.

Muku: Welcome home, Ju-chan, Azuma-san!

Yuki: Welcome home. What a strange pair.

Azuma: Fufu. I met Juza on the way back, so we walked together. 

There doesn't seem to be much activity here, is it just the two of you today?

Muku: Nope. Citron-sama, Banri-san, and Tenma-kun were here until a moment ago. They just left for a karaoke session.

Yuki: It's all quiet now, though. Not that that's a bad thing.

Anyway, you two look like you're carrying quite a bit of stuff. Are those sweets?

Azuma: Yes, I received them from an acquaintance. Apparently he bought more than he meant to, so he's been giving some of it away.

Yuki: Talk about generous.

Juza: This amount is almost ridiculous…

Yuki: You're saying that?

Still, they've got really gorgeous packaging. It's almost a shame to open them.

Muku: Uwah, this chocolate mousse looks so good! Those macarons too- Ah! What an adorable shortcake…!

May I have a piece, Azuma-san?

Azuma: Of course, please help yourself. Yuki, and Juza, too. As thanks for helping me carry these.

Juza: Thank you…!

Yuki: He looks really happy~. These two are practically glowing.

Nom. 

…! These sweets are impressive. I'm no patisserie, but I can tell that they're of really high quality.

What kind of money does your acquaintance have?

Azuma: He's affiliated with the hotel that produces these sweets, so he's allowed a discount. I don't think they're affordable for the average person even after the discount, however.

Muku: Being able to eat sweets of such high quality really makes me feel like a prince…! I'm so happy~.

Juza: … … Nom. … … Nom. … … Nom.

Yuki: What's wrong? Don't you usually show your sweets no mercy, eating one after the other without pause?

Juza: They're too delicious… This is the first time I've tasted something like this. The happiness that I'm currently feeling is beyond description.

Azuma: Fufu. The way you're speaking right now reminds me of Homare.

Muku: Come to think of it, shouldn't we call Hisoka-san over? 

These strawberry jam marshmallows are wonderful. He would definitely love them!

Hisoka: I smell something sweet…

Yuki: ?! That surprised me… Speak of the devil.

Muku: Ah, Hisoka-san, please try these marshmallows Azuma-san brought!

Hisoka: ! Marshmallows. They look good.

Nom. 

Ah…

Juza: …? 

Hisoka-san…?

Yuki: Has he passed out standing up? He hasn't actually died from happiness, right.

Azuma: Nope, he still has a pulse. 

Muku: Wh- What should we do?! This is my fault, isn't it? I shouldn't have offered him the marshmallow, now he's become a vegetable and he'll have to be put on life support because of me, I'm going to have to leave the troupe and school to work three jobs to pay for his hospital bills…!

Juza: Muku, calm down.

Yuki: Your imagination's as wild as ever. 

Azuma: I'm glad you don't change.

Yuki: Uh, it'll be good for him if that changes.

Anyway, snap out of it already. Look, he's already eating his second.

Hisoka: … … … … … … … … Nom.

Yuki: That's way too slow, even slower than the standard yankee's. Should I be worried? 

Hisoka: It's nothing like the cheap marshmallows Arisu buys, and even better than the quality ones Azuma gets for me. I'm so touched… … … Nom.

Azuma: What an adorable reaction. It's similar to Juza's, isn't it?

Muku: Ehehe, knowing how good these are, I'm not surprised. 

It doesn't seem like we'll get this lucky again, so as much as it pains me to say this, should we eat this in moderation?

There's also expiration to think of, and considering the amount there is…we should share them, too.

Juza: …!

Hisoka: …!

Yuki: …sigh.

Homare: I'm home.

Hisoka & Juza: … … … … … … … …Nom.

Muku: Ah….

Azuma: Welcome home. Would you like some sweets?

Homare: What's with this situation? And sure, I'm stuffed, but everyone's got another stomach for dessert, don't they?

Nom. Oh?

Yuki: Hm? That's a different reaction. Are these not to your tastes or something?

Homare: They are. In fact, I just ate a couple of those eclairs at the hotel where I met an acquaintance.

He'd given most of it away after a botched order sans these bitter ones that no one really wanted, so I took them off his hands. 

Yuki: Oh?

Azu-nee received all of these from his acquaintance.

Homare: Oh? You know Matsuzo-san, Azuma-san?

Azuma: Mm. He was a client.

Homare: What a wonderful coincidence!

Hm, what about Juza-kun and Hisoka-kun? What's gotten them this down in the dumps?

Muku: Uu~. It's my fault. They looked so happy eating but I just had to remind them that these are limited despite the amount… I'm like the leftover peanut butter in the container you can't scrape out, I'm the little crumbs of instant noodles that you don't cook…

Homare: Now, now. It isn't your fault. Besides, there's nothing to get dejected about, you two.

…I've got a proposal.


	2. Episode 2

[Location: Dorm]  
[Afternoon]

Azuma: Proposal?

Yuki: Suspicious.

Homare: I'm not sure if you know, but this hotel is renowned for its sweets making.

Due to that, it attracts patisseries from all over the world, as well as the various kinds of people who are willing to pay the price; internet celebrities, the rich who can simply afford it, the average person who's saved up just for this moment- you name it.

Muku: That's incredible!

Homare: Right?

And they aren't expensive because of some gold leaves plastered all over their chocolate, but the quality of their ingredients.

The prices may be hard to look at, but their confectionaries are the real deal. You can tell that the people working there truly love their jobs.

You can even have most of the sweets made-to-order, and it's encouraged because they don't enjoy selling leftovers. Not that there's much leftover, usually.

Yuki: A hotel that respects their customers and one with morals, huh.

Azuma: Such honesty will rub off on their products, it's no wonder the sweets are exquisite.

Homare: Yup. Everything I've said to this point was just a rough outline of how the hotel operates so you can familiarize yourself with them. 

Matsuzo-san brought this up knowing I'm now part of an acting troupe-

The proposal is this: If you perform at their 50th anniversary next month, I could possibly ask for a favour regarding the sweets. Perhaps a sweets buffet would be good?

Juza: Sweets buffet-- Deal.

Hisoka: I'm in.

Homare: Mm~. I'm glad you agreed so easily, but the performance could've been a hula dance, you know? 

Yuki: Heh. At least those outfits would be simple.

Juza: …

Hisoka: I'll dance anything for these marshmallows.

Yuki: You haven't even finished the current packet...

Homare: You're in luck, however. The idol group that was supposed to perform had other plans at the last minute, so the stage is perfect.

The matter has already been discussed with them, and they've given the next performer the go to use their set.

It's befitting of the hotel's image; fantastical, dark, and bizzare. As expected of such professionals!

Muku: Eh? The pastel colours on these packagings don't really give off that vibe, though.

Homare: That's because Matsuzo-san got these for his children.

Azuma: The typical box would be in darker shades of your choosing. The designs are often pretty intricate, too, so many who buy those tend to keep the packaging due to how beautiful they are.

Juza: I'm getting an idea of what makes it so expensive now…

Hisoka: It's as if they pursue sweets-making as an art form. It's impressive.

Azuma: They're similar to the other box Homare has.

Muku: That's true… Wow, there's your name on it! In gold ink…?!

Homare: I received this as a gift for helping Matsuzo-san out with something else. 

From what I can see, it seems like it's a carrot pound cake. Mm, I shall savour it tonight!

Anyway, we've been pretty excited about this, but the details and confirmation will have to go through Director-kun and Sakyo-san. 

Are the two of you really free next month, though? That decision was immediate.

Hisoka: I've got work, but I'll take leave.

Juza: I'm good, too.

Homare: Then that's good. What about the three of you? 

Yuki: I've got something on, but I can do the outfits. 

Muku: Ehehe, you seem fired up. You really love costuming, Yuki-kun.

I'm free! I'd love to finally act with Ju-chan~!

Juza: Me too.

Azuma: Fortunately, I've got nothing on my schedule. 

I take that this play will consist of the five of us for now?

Homare: Yup. We can check with the rest if this plan is approved.

For now, let's take it easy and snack on these.

Azuma: Take it easy with the snacking, too. It'd be terrible to fall sick before the play.

Juza: …Should I abstain from sweets until after the play… 

Muku: For a prayer?

Azuma: Tsumugi, Homare, and I did something like that during our second performance. We abstained from alcohol, then. 

Hisoka: …I should…try that too…

Homare: Hm? Juza-kun eats food other than sugar, unlike you, Hisoka-kun. Will you really survive without marshmallows?

Yuki: Wouldn't it be impossible to wake you up, too?

Azuma: Tasuku would have to tie you to his back.

Muku: I-It's concerning how all of these are plausible…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alcohol abstinence is a reference to The Master Likes A Mystery, Episode 6!


	3. Episode 3

[Location: Practice room]  
[Evening]  
[Two weeks later]

Muku: "Sean! Your tea…!"

Sakuya: "! W- What a blunder."

Muku: "What an incredible poker face, Sean. You would do well against the Bitters!"

Sakuya: "Haa. Thank you. Hiero's absence must be bothering me more than I thought."

Azuma: "I miss him too."

Homare: "For Hiero, we should keep our heads high. I promise you, this will be over soon…!"

Juza: "..."

Izumi: (Yup, it was a good choice for Homare-san to play Hans. His natural dramatics work well.)

(Azuma-san's melancholy is carrying well, his aura is suitable for Alec.)

(Sakuya-kun and Muku-kun have the personalities of their characters down pat, too.)

(As for Juza-kun…He's fine, but there's something a little off.)

All right, we're good for today! Good work, everyone.

Homare-san, I think it'd be good if you held back on the aggression on this scene, considering the reveal later on. Sakuya-kun, too.

As for Juza-kun, you're playing the lead, Jules, who's aloof yet perceptive, and makes an impact with every line of his. 

He's best played with subtle expressions, especially when regarding his flashbacks, so I recommend you go to Tsumugi-san for advice.

Your experience doing so in Fallen Blood is paying off well, though!

Juza: Noted. Thanks.

Sakuya: Good work!

Muku: Good work. It's always fun to be in mixed plays!

Homare: Yes, it's also fortunate you were free, Sakuya-kun. We needed someone from the Spring troupe for it to be a proper mixed play, after all.

Azuma: Thankfully this scene doesn't have much of Hisoka, too, so his absence won't be much of a problem for now.

What a shame that he's occupied nowadays, though. It's to be expected considering his current job and the current season, but…

Homare: As expected, working at a chocolate store around Valentine's is bound to be a busy time, isn't it. 

Sakuya: If it's Hisoka-san, he can do well!

Especially since this play is somewhat mature- it's a perfect fit for the Winter Troupe.

Muku: We're lucky to have three members from the Winter Troupe to guide us along, then! Isn't that right, Ju-chan?

Juza: …

Muku: Ju-chan? Is something wrong?

Juza: Ah, no. I was just wondering how else I can better play Jules.

(Aloof yet perspective, and makes an impact, huh. That's pretty much a description of Hisoka-san…)

[Location: Dorm]  
[Dinner]

Kazunari: I'm so hyped for your next mixed play, Mukkun!

Kumon: Uu~. If only I were free! I would've loved to act with you and Nii-chan!

Muku: Ehehe. The opportunity will come soon, hopefully.

Guy: The three of you in the next play, huh. I'm envious, but I'm looking forward to it.

Azuma: So am I. It's another wonderful script done by our resident playwright. It certainly suits the atmosphere of the place. 

Have you been there, Tsuzuru?

Tsuzuru: Yeah, once. I'd saved up to buy a little cake for my brother.

The hotel is…intense, to say the least. Once is all I needed for it to be unforgettable.

Itaru: Why do I have a feeling you're referring to the price tag instead? Lol.

Sakuya: Still, those sweets aren't cheap! You really are a good older brother, Tsuzuru-kun.

Homare: Yes~! Chocolate's sweetness, price tag's bitterness, but the love from Tsuzuru-kun is priceless!

Tasuku: That made sense, surprisingly.

Homare: Oh, is my art finally getting through to you, Tasuku-kun? Would you like me to read another-

Tasuku: No thanks.

Izumi: A-Ahaha…

Omi: Now that everyone's done with dinner, how about dessert? I'm using the sweets that Azuma-san and Homare-san brought back, so there are many kinds to choose from.

Muku: I'd like to have the cheesecake, please!

Yuki: Me too.

Chikage: Wasn't there a box of spicy chocolates? I'm interested in those.

Banri: Oh~. I've never heard of spicy chocolates, I wanna try those.

Come to think of it, you've been awfully quiet. Aren't you going to get ten servings of the sweetest ones available?

Juza: I'm not that selfish, bastard. And I'm abstaining from sweets for a while.

Azami: Eh?

Sakyo: Why am I getting a sense of deja vu…

Taichi: It's like Scarlet Mirror all over again!

Tsumugi: What about you, Hisoka-san?

Hisoka: … … …

…I'm abstaining as well… …

Chikage: You could barely get those words out of your mouth…

Omi: Will you be fine? I can prepare more of those fluffy omelettes you like, Hisoka-san.

Tenma: Their eyes look like they've lost everything in life.

Izumi: You shouldn't push yourselves too hard, okay?

Citron: Ah! Maybe if you think of the sweets buffet, this hurdle will be a slice of pie!

Masumi: A piece of cake.

Juza: Cake…

Hisoka: Sweets buffet…

Misumi: They look like they've regained the things they lost~!

Juza: …


	4. Episode 4

[Location: Garden]  
[Evening]

Juza: Tsumugi-san.

Tsumugi: Juza-kun. I was expecting you.

Juza: …

Tsumugi: What're you so amused about?

Juza: It's nothing. That line just made you sound like a villain.

Tsumugi: Ahaha, it sure did, huh.

Ah, could you give me a moment? I'd like to finish this part up as soon as possible, sorry about that.

Juza: It's fine. I could lend a hand, but I'd need your guidance on that too.

Tsumugi: That'd be a great help! Um, could you pull the weeds out from that area?

They're these ones, and these.

Juza: Alright.

It's surprisingly hard work, gardening.

Tsumugi: I enjoy gardening, so it's fun despite that.

Juza: Like theater?

Tsumugi: Like theater. The same goes for you, right?

Juza: Heh, yeah.

Tsumugi: You're here for advice on Jules, yes? Did the Director recommend me as an example to learn from?

Juza: Has she already passed the message on to you?

Tsumugi: No, I just had a hunch that was the case when I read the script. It's very Winter Troupe-like.

Perhaps it's because it's one of Tsuzuru-kun's previous Winter Troupe drafts mixed with the current play's members and content that these characters are more tailored towards our members.

He's cleaned it up pretty well, however.

Hans and Alec are clearly meant for Homare-san and Azuma-san.

Sakuya-kun's Sean and Muku-kun's Mero might have been Guy-san and Tasuku, rewritten to match the younger actors.

Jules, in particular, seems like it could've been either me or Hisoka-san, though my intuition leans towards the latter.

This play has duos which contain a Winter Troupe member being the mentor in each group, but you came to me instead of Hisoka-san.

Juza-kun. You're worried about whether you can pull this off better than the man it was based off of, am I wrong?

Juza: ーー.

Tsumugi: Sorry if I've alarmed you by dishing these out so abruptly. 

I'm done with the gardening, and you're good with weeding. Let's take a break at that bench.

Here's a bottle of water.

Juza: …Okay. Thanks.

You're right. The only reason why I'm playing Jules is because Hisoka-san's busy with work.

When the Director gave me notes on how to improve, she mentioned that Jules is "aloof yet perceptive, and makes an impact". 

My thoughts immediately jumped to Hisoka-san.

Since this is a character that's similar to him, I figured I should observe him as much as possible, but the thought of asking him for help was always in the back of my mind.

However…I feel like if I did, I'd be losing to him.

Haah, this is childish. If I want to act better, shouldn't I just go ahead with that, and better myself that way? It's straightforward.

But I…I also want to act a Jules that only I can, that doesn't have the influence of Hisoka-san himself.

And…I'd like to do it better, too.

Am I too cheeky for thinking about it like that?

Tsumugi: Haha. It's good to be cheeky while you're young.

Juza-kun, I don't think you're childish. In fact, I'm glad that you're passionate, and that you're sharing it all with me.

A competitive streak isn't any issue unless brought out of hand, and yours is healthy. It's milder than yours and Banri-kun's, if I might add.

Juza: Mm.

Tsumugi: With regards to the Jules only you can act…I'll help you with refining him. You and Hisoka-san are similar, yet different. Somehow it's fun to watch.

Why do you think the Director referred you to me, and not Hisoka-san? She's sharp.

Juza: Th-Thank you very much. When will you be free? Should I bring my script here, now?

Tsumugi: Of course, now is alright. 

…Fufu. I think I understand why Tsuzuru-kun and Omi-kun say you're cute now.

(Rustle)

Tsumugi: ? Was that the wind?

[Location: Room 104, Banri and Juza's room]

(Knock, knock)

Banri: ? Come in~.

Hisoka: …Banri.

Banri: Hisoka-san? If you're looking for Hyodo, he ain't here.

Hisoka: I know. I'm here for you.

Banri: ??

(Man, the way he said it…I thought I was gonna get offed.)

Hisoka: I'd like to know more about Juza.

Banri: From me, of all people? Wouldn't his cousin or little brother be a better choice? You've been in a play with Kumon as your partner, right?

Hisoka: I think you're good. I'll go to Muku and Kumon, and maybe Chikage later.

Banri: …Not budging one bit, huh. Okay.

What'd you like to know?

Hisoka: Tell me aboutー

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter! Juza and Tsumugi are such a healing combination♡


	5. Episode 5

[Location: Hotel]  
[Morning]

Izumi: Thanks for accompanying me here, Homare-san, Sakuya-kun.

Homare: It's not a problem. I'm thrilled to, in fact.

Sakuya: Checking out the venue in person might give me more ideas on my role, and I happened to be free anyway.

But to think the owner of this place is a fan of Homare-san's… What a small world!

Izumi: Yeah. No wonder you could ask for a sweets buffet from a place like this.

Homare: Matsuzo-san told me that he wanted my autographed books, but it turns out it was for the owner of this place, not his kids! Fufu, how amusing.

I'm sure they would've benefited a lot from studying my works at their age.

Izumi: (I'm not sure your poems can be understood by the layman, though…)

Makes me wonder what kind of person the owner is.

???: You called, so I shall deliver!

Sakuya: ?!

Homare: Might you beー

Zenri: Yes! Arisugawa Homare-sensei, I am the current owner of this hotel, and a huge fan of yours. 

I go by Akamine Zenri, it's my life's greatest pleasure to meet you…!

The two of you must be the Director Tachibana Izumi-san and the Spring Troupe's leader Sakuma Sakuya-san! A pleasure!

Sakuya: A-Ah! Nice to meet you too…!

Homare: Fufu. It's always wonderful to meet a fan. 

Thank you for the carrot cake, it was delicious.

Thinking about it just stirs up poetic inspiration within me! Mm~ Orangino~ Crunchy crunchino~ Tres bieno~~♪

Zenri: Ahh, that's an excerpt from your latest book, isn't it?! That was the one that inspired me to make the cake and its designs! 

What a privilege to hear the poem from the man himself! 

Yes, I love that piece, but my favourite has to beー

Izumi: (I can't keep up with this conversation…!!!)

[Later]

Zenri: I see, so Matsuzo shared my predicament with you when he was helping me get your signed books…that's wonderful! 

I would've loved to just have you read your poems as the spotlight shone on you, but the idea of a play is wonderful, too. It's a blessing that the MANKAI Company was willing to lend a hand.

Homare: Honestly, there wasn't much trouble deciding on it. We've got our sweetest tooths coming over to act, so the sweets buffet was enough payment, fufu.

Izumi: Is that alright, though? I'm thankful you agreed, but it's clear that your products go way beyond any simple buffet.

Zenri: Then all you have to do is give a performance worthy of our 50th anniversary! 

If your boys love my confectionaries that much, thank you, by the way, I'm sure they'll be motivated.

(Ring)

Izumi: Homare-san?

Homare: Ah, my apologies. It seems that I've got a meeting with my editor, so I shall take my leave first.

Sakuya: Okay, good luck with your meeting!

Izumi: We'll update you on anything else that comes up!

Zenri: Yes! Thank you again for coming. I look forward to seeing you on the stage, Arisugawa-sensei.

Homare: Thank you, Sakuya-kun, Director-kun, Zenri-kun. I'll be off.

Zenri: …

Sakuya: Zenri-san?

Zenri: He said my name~. Huhu. Huhuhu.

Izumi: (He's way too happy about this…)

[Later]

We've gone over the technical parts of this play and the stage, but I'd like to know your feelings about it, Zenri-san.

Zenri: It's a splendid play! Send my regards to your playwright.

I was in a bit of a cinch when the idols had to pull out, and considering that it's our 50th anniversary I couldn't just cancel the performance. 

The MANKAI Company sure are angels, helping us out during a busy period like Valentine's.

Still, it sure is unbelievable that the Arisugawa Homare-sensei is performing at my hotel. It still feels like a dream!

Izumi: Haha. Your joy is contagious.

Just out of curiosity, what made you a fan of him? You can feel free to talk, since he's already left.

Zenri: His eccentricity! His beauty! His genius!

…Well, those aren't wrong, but my actual reason is much simpler. When I was in a huge slump years ago, I almost gave up on sweets making altogether.

I'd been on hiatus for a bit, visiting my mother's home to keep my negative thoughts at bay while spending time with her.

Izumi: (He must love his mother a lot, that's sweet…)

Zenri: While at her place, I helped her out with sorting files and books- since she works as a publisher.

At the time, she was in charge of Arisugawa-sensei's works, and I happened upon them.

Like a magnet, I was pulled towards a book of his, and flipped to a random page. I can still remember the feeling that coursed through me, as well as the poem that I'd read word-for-word.

The inspiration that struck me! 

I gave my mother a quick word of thanks before hauling myself to the closest supermarket, buying all the ingredients I needed, then rushing back to bake the cake that'd entered my mind.

It was rushed, spontaneous work, I admit, but I had the most fun in my years of sweets making. All because of a poem that I came across by chance.

It may have been nothing but a coincidence, but I believe Arisugawa-sensei is my saviour.

Even now, his poems are my muse for the sweets I make. I can only hope my sweets inspire him, too- I am currently making one that will hopefully blow his mind.

Izumi: (…That's amazing.) 

(I'm curious what that poem was, though, to elicit such a strong response. It must've been something amazing.)

I'm curious now, what was the poem that inspired you that day?

Sakuya: I'm interested, too!

Zenri: !!! I shall share it with pleasure!

I saw a mango in my dreams, I saw the man go from across the street. 

Ah~ I wake with a flutter of my eyelashes. Pitter patter, he dashes. 

Oh, where does he go? I still don't know.

How was that, Director-san?! That inspired me to make the mango lava mousse cake you just ate! I still consider it one of my best!

Izumi: (Oh, come on…What else should I have expected?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first poem (orangino) is a reference to Homare's outside work conversation with Tenma!
> 
> The second one (mango) isn't a reference to anything, but I hope it made you laugh because it did for me. I also hope I captured his writing style ^_T
> 
> Zenri's amusing, isn't he...


	6. Episode 6

[Location: Practice Room]  
[Late morning]

Izumi: Okay, time for a break!

(Knock knock)

Yuki: I'm coming in~. Is now a good time?

Izumi: Yup! Are those the outfits? They look great as always!

Muku: Wow, what silky material…the frills are so cute, too.

Juza: …

Yuki: You there. Don't look so put off. You're the lead, so you'll have to wear this, no ifs and buts.

Sakuya: It's really comfortable! Thank you, Yuki-kun.

Homare: Fufun~. The cloaks for the mentors in the play are gorgeous, they make me stand out like I should! 

Ohh, the material for Azuma-san's is beautiful.

Azuma: This is a sheer material, if I'm not wrong. The gold flakes on it really make it shine.

Hisoka: …I like mine, too.

Yuki: That's good. 

What a surprise, though, to see you awake during outfitting. Normally that musclehead would have to drag you around like a puppet.

Izumi: That's true… How are you faring, Hisoka-san? Your work schedule along with the sweets abstinence must be taking its toll on you.

Homare: You haven't been sleeping all over the place, I've noticed. It's strange.

Hisoka: …You haven't been sleeping much at all, either, Arisu.

Homare: I sleep enough, I'm not sure what your definition of "not much" is.

Sakuya: Please don't push yourself too hard, Hisoka-san!

Hisoka: Mm, I can't carelessly sleep…if I do, I might never wake up…

Muku: N-Never wake up?!

Yuki: Ah, because the only other way to do so is by marshmallow bait? I didn't exactly mean what I said, but even you think so too, huh…

Juza: Still, it must be stressful not being able to sleep the amounts you usually do.

…And eat the sweets you love…

Izumi: The both of you sure have it hard…

Hmm. Maybe we should extend today's break, since all of you are doing pretty well so far.

Juza: Like, for another 10 minutes?

Izumi: Nope! Let's go out!

Everyone: ?

[Location: Restaurant]

Homare: Curry, huh.

Juza: Curry, huh…

Hisoka: It's curry…

Azuma: It has to be curry, after all.

Muku: W-Well, at least there's a lot to choose from!

Sakuya: Yeah, exactly! Look at this menu!

Izumi: Sakuya-kun, Muku-kun~! The both of you really are angels…!

Azuma: This is a wonderful restaurant, its menu is diverse and the atmosphere is nice.

Izumi: Chikage-san recommended it to me! And since it's a big place, I figured it'd be good for eating in a group. 

Ideally it would've worked best to eat at a cafe since we have sweets lovers here, and the theme of our play centers around those, but I'll respect our lead's wishes to steer clear of them until the buffet!

Let's eat our fill and unwind for today, shall we?

Muku: Okay!

Hisoka: …Thank you.

[Later]  
[Afternoon]

Sakuya: That was delicious~!

Juza: I enjoyed the green curry.

Muku: The prata was delicious dipped in their signature chicken curry~.

Azuma: Thank you for footing the bill, Director. How is your purse doing?

Izumi: It's fine, since this restaurant has great food at affordable prices. And I was the one who dragged you all here, so it was the least I could do.

Sakuya: Are we going back to practice now?

Izumi: Today's for you all to unwind, so consider practice having ended when we left the practice room.

Ah, but now's a good time to pair up like you do in the play, if you'd like- just to understand your partner better. 

Muku: So I'll be off with Azuma-san…

Sakuya: …I'll be with Homare-san…

Juza: …And Hisoka-san and I will be together?

Izumi: Yup. I wish I could stay, but I've got an errand to run, so have fun for the rest of the day, boys! I'll see you back at the dorms.

Hisoka: …She left.

Juza: Yeah.

Sakuya: Is there anywhere you'd like to go, Homare-san?

Homare: Hm~. Not really, so I'll follow your lead for now, Sakuya-kun.

Azuma: I saw an adorable bookstore cafe on our way here. Should we take a look at that?

Muku: I saw that too- of course!

Juza: Do you have anywhere in mind, Hisoka-san?

Hisoka: …Yes, actually. Let's go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually drawn some outfits for them, but just so you know, I'm not the best at outfit designs. I'll upload them when I figure out how to link stuff on AO3...!
> 
> Edit: I've uploaded the image on Imgur, but they seem to be of REALLY bad quality on the browser...I hope that's just a problem with my phone T_T
> 
> [Here it is!](https://imgur.com/gallery/PXqGIIa)


	7. Episode 7

[Location: Riverbank]  
[Afternoon]

Homare: This is…the riverbank?

Sakuya: Mm. Whenever I walk about aimlessly, I'll find myself here more often than not.

I use this spot to read my scripts on occasion after stopping by the library to borrow some plays.

Homare: It's a vast, public space, the air is fresh, and the view is beautiful. This is certainly a wonderful place to practice.

…

Sakuya: (He isn't spinning poems…?)

Um, Homare-san, I know practice has ended, but would you like to recite some lines with me?

Homare: You sure are passionate. Why not?

Sakuya: Ahem. "Hans, sir…what is on your mind?"

Homare: "Oh, nothing much. Only the misfortune that befell Hiero."

Sakuya: "…Do you think he had it coming?"

Homare: "…"

"Wars- They take nothing but victims! It matters not who returns with the least losses. There are no winners."

Spectator A: Wow, is that an etude?

Spectator B: Aren't they from the MANKAI Company? 

Spectator C: Is it an upcoming play?!

Sakuya: !

Homare: Fufu, it seems we've attracted some attention. Shall we perform an etude for them, Sakuya-kun?

Sakuya: Gladly!

[Later]

Sakuya: What a great response! I'm sure Director-san will be pleased we raked in some customers and cash.

Homare: That's true.

Sakuya: …Homare-san, is there something bothering you?

Homare: Oh? What makes you say so?

Sakuya: You haven't been spinning poems out of the blue lately, and Hisoka-san did mention you haven't been sleeping much…

Ah, I hope I'm not prying too much into your affairs! I was just worried…!

Homare: I appreciate your concern, Sakuya-kun.

Mm~. Since we've been paired up to understand each other better, I think it'll be fine to talk about it.

The thing is, I've had a writer's block for a while, now.

And it isn't some regular block- it's one that's severe enough to warrant a meeting with my superiors. That was the reason I had to leave early when we were at the hotel.

I've been doing everything I can to gain some inspiration, but nothing solid is coming to mind.

I'm not sure if I've encountered a slump this serious before…

… …

…I may be a genius, but even geniuses run out of gas, don't they.

Sakuya: (…!)

(Zenri: Like a magnet, I was pulled towards a book of his, and flipped to a random page. I can still remember the feeling that coursed through me, as well as the poem that I'd read word-for-word.

The inspiration that struck me! 

I gave my mother a quick word of thanks before hauling myself to the closest supermarket, buying all the ingredients I needed, then rushing back to bake the cake that'd entered my mind.

It was rushed, spontaneous work, I admit, but I had the most fun in my years of sweets making. All because of a poem that I came across by chance.

It may have been nothing but a coincidence, but I believe Arisugawa-sensei is my saviour.

Even now, his poems are my muse for the sweets I make. I can only hope my sweets inspire him, too- I am currently making one that will hopefully blow his mind.)

Sakuya: …!!! Homare-san!!

Homare: O-Oh?! Why the sudden outburst?

Sakuya: Ah, I'm sorry about that! But I'd like you to follow me somewhere! I'm sure you'll get inspired!! 

[Location: Bookstore cafe]

Muku: …

Azuma: …

Muku: …

Azuma: …

Muku: Ah~. This scene is so romantic~!

Azuma: What's it about?

Muku: This girl, Mayu, is down with the flu so she isn't able to eat the sweets she loves more than anything. So her boyfriend, Tanaka, is taking care of her until she gets better. 

She's upset about being unable to eat her Valentine's chocolate given by him, but he's more concerned about her health.

And then, and then! Since she's sick, she feels bad about having him so close to her at all hours, and tells him to have as little contact with her as possible.

Do you know what Tanaka does in response…?! He pecks her on the cheek through the mask, and says:

"Mayu-chan, no Valentine's is complete without you."

Ah~! How romantic~!

Azuma: It sure is. 

But Mayu-chan does remind me of two people we know, fufu. 

Muku: That's true. I wish I could share the cakes and tea we have here with them.

If Yuki-kun were here, he'd probably say, "Given the way they act, they might as well be sick."

Azuma: Ahaha, that impression was spot-on. It makes me think, though. Are they really alright? 

We might be worried to the point of exaggeration here, but those two, especially Hisoka, have a habit of gorging themselves on sweets.

Could you imagine not being able to read shoujo manga for a whole month?

Muku: ?! N-No…! When put into perspective like this, I see that Ju-chan and Hisoka-san are really strong…!

Ju-chan's never taken this long of a hiatus from sweets from what I remember. It makes me want to reward him after the play is over…

Azuma: I'd like to do the same for Hisoka-kun, too. 

But what would be a good gift besides sweets…Ah.

Muku: Have you thought of something?

Azuma: Something like that. Take a look at this book.

Muku: …! This would be the perfect present!


	8. Episode 8

[Location: Anmitsu shop]  
[Afternoon]

Juza: Nom, nom.

Hisoka: Nom, nom.

Juza: (We broke our sweets fast…)

(I feel kinda guilty, but Hisoka-san did bring me here for some reason. Is this his way of caring?)

(Maybe he's pulled himself too thin, after all. We went out today for a break so perhaps this is his loophole. Is he a genius…)

Hisoka: Nom, nom.

(…It's been silent for the past ten minutes.)

(Neither of us are very talkative people in the first place, but I feel like I've got to speak up…)

Cat: Meow~.

Juza: ?!

Um, hello? Strays ain't allowed in a desserts shop so could you leave…?

Hisoka: …Azuki isn't a stray, she's one of the cats that live here. 

Juza: (Azuki…) 

Is this a cat cafe? I didn't see any sign saying so.

Hisoka: Something like that. The owner only had one as a pet, but she took care of the strays in the area too, so more are here.

…The one on my lap is called Mochi, because of his soft, fluffy fur and chubby cheeks.

Mochi: Nyan.

Hisoka: The one next to you is Azuki because she's all black. There's also a calico called Dango.

Juza: 'Cause both have three colours?

Hisoka: Mm.

Juza: (Pets)

Azuki: Nya~.

Juza: …It's nice that they don't snatch the food meant for customers. Maybe that's their form of gratitude to the owner.

Hisoka: …Do you want to feed them?

Juza: Isn't candy bad for cats?

Hisoka: Not the sweets. 

The owner allows a stick of treat for each customer to feed the cats if they'd like.

Juza: Sure, then. I'll flag down the own-

Owner: Here's two sticks of treats.

Juza: !

Owner: I hope I hadn't surprised you, it's just that this little place only has the both of you at the moment, so I couldn't help but overhear.

Would you like a second bowl of anmitsu? You seemed so happy eating it that I found myself smiling. 

I'll even give you extra cream on the house.

Juza: A-Ah. Thank you very much.

Owner: You're polite, too…fufu.

Juza: ??

Hisoka: …I think she's doting on you like she would her cats.

…I can see why.

Juza: Me, as a cat…? If anything, you resemble one much more than I do.

Hisoka: Mm…in what way?

Juza: You're able to sleep anywhere and anytime, for one. 

Your reflexes are really good, and your movements are very cat-like. 

I've lost count of the amount of times people have been surprised by your sudden appearance.

…You kinda look like Mochi, actually.

Hisoka: …I see.

…Your eyes resemble a cat's. They're sharp and bright. The colour is pretty.

You look like Azuki, but considering your size, I guess you'd be a panther instead.

…Sakyo would be a lion, Omi a tiger, and Banri a puma.

Juza: Heh, those are pretty accurate. What about Taichi?

Hisoka: A tabby?

Juza: Pfft.

Hisoka: …I guess we're similar in different ways, then.

Juza: (Similar, huh. Tsumugi-san mentioned that before.)

(Now's a good time to observe him, but there's nothing of note.)

Cat: Mew~.

Juza: Oh, you're really small. Here, have some treats.

Owner: His name is Kiwi, courtesy of his small size and short, brown fur.

Here's your anmitsu with a generous extra serving of cream!

Juza: …! Thank you. Nom.

Owner: Haha, getting right to it? You really are like my cats. The young man petting Mochi, too. 

How about a refill of your hot chocolate? Extra marshmallows on the house?

Hisoka: …Okay. Thanks.

Owner: Certainly, I'll be back in a minute.

Juza: Are we going back to the dorm after this? 

Hisoka: I am. Is there somewhere else on your mind?

Juza: Nope. Let's go back after we're done, then.

[Location: Veludo Way]  
[Late afternoon]

Hisoka: That was good.

Juza: Yeah. I'll definitely go back after the play.

Hm? This store…

Hisoka: You recognize it?

Juza: The brand is familiar.

Man next to the store: Ugh…

Juza: He seems to be having some trouble with those boxes, should we help him?

Hisoka: Sure.

Juza: Um, excuse me, do you need some help with that?

Man: Would you be so kind to- Oh, Juza-kun? And if it isn't Hisoka-kun back there!

Hisoka: You know Juza?

Juza: You know him, Hisoka-san?

Man: Haha, what a small world. Let's go in, if you have the time.

[Location: Chocolate Store]

Juza: So you moved your store here, huh.

Hisoka: And I'm working for your childhood chocolate supplier. 

Weren't we closed today, though?

Man: Yeah, but I had some deliveries made last minute. I really didn't want to call you guys back after giving everyone the day off, so I came here myself.

The both of you must be angels, coming right when I was about to leave these for tomorrow.

Besides that, you've grown so much, Juza-kun! How many years has it been since I saw that cute face of yours? Five, ten?

Juza: Cute- Seven years, I think. I can't believe you recognize me.

Man: Honestly, I wouldn't have if not for the fact that Kumon-kun came in a couple days ago.

I was just standing at the counter, wondering why those yellow eyes and purple hair were so familiar before it clicked.

Juza: Kumon? He doesn't eat sweets often, if at all.

Man: …Maybe it was for Muku-kun? They did come here together a day after Kumon-kun did. 

They looked really happy to see me, for some reason. My heart feels warm just thinking about it again- what sweet children.

You, too, Juza-kun. Your kindness still hasn't changed.

Juza: T-Thanks.

Man: As thanks for the heavy work, how about some ice cream? Both you and Hisoka-kun.

What would you like?

Juza: …The triple scoop neapolitan with chocolate sauce and rainbow sprinkles.

Hisoka: Toasted marshmallow with marshmallow topping.

Man: Coming right up!

Hisoka: ...Was today fun?

Juza: Yeah. We got to eat lots of different things today. Why'd you ask?

Hisoka: Today's meant to be a break, so I spent it like one, but I figure you'd have preferred some practice, maybe.

The other two groups seem like they'd get some work done even without meaning to. 

If you'd like, we can do some etudes after we're done.

Juza: I don't mind, but is that fine? 

It's good that you spent the day the way you liked, I believe. We went out because we were worried that you were pushing yourself.

I'm sure the rest will be glad to hear that your day was spent relaxing.

Hisoka: …Is that so. 

Haha, you really are a good boy. 

Juza: What's with all the affection these days…

Hisoka: That expression is pretty endearing. 

As expected, you suit the role of Jules.

Juza: …! That…means a lot. Thank you.

[Location: Dorm]  
[Evening]

Juza: Zzz…

Hisoka: Zzz…

Azuma: Would you look at that. How adorable, sleeping next to each other on the couch like that.

Muku: I wonder what they did to be this exhausted today…it's been a while since I've seen such relaxed expressions on their faces. 

Azuma: They look so comfortable I feel like napping right next to them.

Muku: That sounds great~. I wouldn't want to exclude Arisu-san and Sakuya-kun, though.

Come to think of it, where are they? It's getting late, should we give them a call?

Homare: I! Am! Back!

Your very own genius poemer is here~!

Hmhmm~! Inspiration is gushing, it's overflowing! Like a geyser, like a laser, wow!

It's a loss to leave right as I arrived, but I have to pen all of these ideas this very moment~! I'll be seeing you again tomorrow, my angels!

Azuma: …We couldn't even get a word in, I see.

Muku: Well, welcome back anyway, Sakuya-kun!

Sakuya: I'm back!

Azuma: Welcome back.

You look like you're in a really good mood. Does it have something to do with Homare's sudden spike in energy?

Sakuya: Something like that! Hehe.

[Location: Hotel]  
[Evening]

Izumi: The day of our play "Sweetness & Naïvety" is finally here!

The play must've been no easy feat for those not in the Winter Troupe. Watching the three of you grow practice after practice filled me with nothing but pride.

Muku: Ehehe.

Sakuya: Thank you!

Juza: Thanks.

Izumi: A play centered around something that's in your element but with different members- to the mentors, I hope this new experience was as fun as I think it was! 

Azuma: It was.

Homare: I learned many new things, too.

Hisoka: Yeah.

Izumi: Fufu. That's good.

Well then, everyone! Do your best for the sake of the sweets buffet…!

Everyone: Yeah!


	9. Episode 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named the characters with the initials of each character so they'll be easily recognizable, since I don't have the help of coloured fonts or sprites.
> 
> Lead- Jules, a quiet, focused angel who knows more than he lets on.: Juza  
> Lead 2- Hans, the mentor who speaks words laced with meaning, and perhaps something else.: Homare  
> Support A- Hiero, a beloved angel, mentor, friend.: Hisoka  
> Support B: Alec, jaded and pessimistic, an angel who's unwilling to face the pain once more.: Azuma  
> Support C- Mero, an angel under Alec.: Muku  
> Support D- Sean, mentored by Hans.: Sakuya

[Location: Stage]  
[Evening]

Izumi: (This play consists of three duos, one group being the antagonists. It appears to have a hefty serving of angst, until the twist is revealed.)

(Pretty unique for a 50th anniversary play, but it does suit the atmosphere of the hotel.)

Sean: "…"

Mero: "…"

(Two boys walk about in a bizzare forest, with the trees having neon leaves and candies as fruits.)

Sean: "Mero, I've got enough candy canes here! How is it on your end?"

Mero: "Ah, a little help here? I'd like to get just a little more of those cream puffs we had the last time, but some are pretty hard to reach~."

Sean: "They really were delicious! I'm sure Hans and Alec will appreciate an extra helping for today's tea party."

"Come on, get onto my back."

Mero: "Alright, thank you!"

Izumi: (Sakuya and Muku's innocent banter and angelic appearance gives off an air of peace…)

(They then move onto talk of Hiero, a central role of this play despite not appearing much.)

Mero: "Ah, I might've picked a little more than necessary for five people…"

Sean: "…It's easy to forget that Hiero isn't with us, huh."

Mero: "Yeah, but we could always ask either Hans or Alec to pass it to Hiero!"

Sean: "Good idea. As expected of our adorable, studious Mero!"

Mero: "Come on, stop petting my head like I'm a kid~."

Sean: "You love it, though~."

Izumi: (Scene change to the tea party in a huge garden surrounded by greenery. It's a round table with six chairs surrounding it, one missing a person- Hiero.)

Hans: "Welcome back, my little angels. How was the trek?"

Sean: "Tiring, sir~. I demand a payment of twenty strawberry macarons."

Mero: "I'd like thirty, and make those matcha instead, please!"

Alec: "How cheeky, the two of you and Hans. Sean is your little angel, Mero is mine."

Hans: "Oh, I apologize for riling you up. How about some Earl Grey to wash away that saltiness?"

Alec: "No, thank you. Salted caramel is the trend now."

Izumi: (A lighthearted conversation with familial jabs reveal that they're a tight-knit group.)

(Jules, who hasn't talked yet, speaks up.)

Jules: "…That sure is a lot of cream puffs. Are you hungry?"

Mero: "I did plan on picking a little more since it was so well received the last time, but it slipped my mind that Hiero wouldn't be attending today's tea party."

"That's fine, though! I'm sure either one of you could pass it on to him!"

Hans: "…"

Alec: "…Of course, Mero. We will."

"I notice you've picked marshmallows for him, since that's his favourite food. There's also candy cane, licorice, and candied apples…but no salted caramel."

"As punishment for forgetting my favourite, I'll hit you with this…!"

Mero: "Ahaha, fufu, haha…! P-Please spare me! I'm sorry, Alec, don't keep tickling me…!"

Hans: "Haa, they look like they're having fun."

"Are you, Jules--"

Jules: "…"

Hans: "To stuff your mouth full of all those cream puffs…how childlike. That's not a bad thing, though."

Jules: "…It's not like any of the leftovers will be going to Hiero."

Hans: "…You're right."

Izumi: (Juza-kun has improved significantly since he and Hisoka-san spent their afternoon together.)

(He's refined his movements to be deliberate, and every expression is punctuated with unbreaking eye contact…Hisoka-san and Tsumugi-san's influence is showing.)

(Instead of worrying about being similar to Hisoka-san to play Jules, he's added his own spin plus a bit of Hisoka-san's personality.)

(…He looks really happy to be eating those cream puffs, too…)

Jules: "…How are things going?"

Hans: "Well…with Sean, he's a quick learner. I'm proud of his progress."

Sean: "Thank you, sir!"

"Ahh, come on, the both of you. Let's have a seat and have some tea."

Izumi: (On the left sits Alec and Hans, the mentors, and the right has Mero and Sean. Towards the audience, and opposite Hiero's chair is Jules right in the center.)

Sean: "Forget about me- Mero's working harder than anyone else!" 

Mero: "I have to. As Sweet Angels, it's almost inevitable that we have to grow fast. We have a duty, after all."

"To wipe out the Bitter Devils."

"While it's true that every chocolate starts out bitter, it's up to us to make it sweet and delicious."

"We've always been taught that Bitters are inferior, both in taste and personality, after all. We can't end their corruption, but we can curb it-"

"Sean! Your tea…!"

Sean: "! W- What a blunder."

Mero: "To drink almost half of that black tea without sugar…"

Sean: "…?"

Mero: "What an incredible poker face, Sean. You would do well against the Bitters!"

Sean: "Haa. Hiero's absence must be bothering me more than I thought."

Alec: "I miss him, too."

Hans: "For Hiero, we should keep our heads high. I promise you, this will be over soon…!"

Jules: "..."

Izumi: (The tea party's taken up a bit of a strained atmosphere, and they dissolve into whispering amongst themselves while Jules listens.)

Alec: "Hiero… Poor Hiero. A shame."

Hans: "If only this ugliness could end… Nothing saddens me more than seeing my comrades fall to such cowardice."

Mero: "I hope Hiero returns soon. Our group feels incomplete without him."

Sean: "Yeah, let's get him a mountain of marshmallows when he returns!"

Jules: "A side with the burden of knowledge, and the other with a veil over their eyes- both wishing for the downfall of their enemy."

"Must we fight?"

"Can't we reach a compromise?"

"Even if I'm ridiculed for my naïvety…I don't believe what Hiero taught me was wrong."

Izumi: (Jules' monologue to the audience reveals his inner feelings, and a little more about Hiero.)

(This thought leads to a flashback of him and Hiero, walking side by side in an open field. Jules has a basket full of colourful marshmallows on hand, which Hiero picks at when he isn't looking- a scene of peaceful domesticity.)

Jules: "Sir…please stop stealing from the basket. These are for the tea party, we're meant to share them."

Hiero: "Mm~? Who's what?"

Jules: "Don't act innocent with your mouth still full…"

Hiero: "Fufu, what a killjoy. I love that about you."

Jules: "Only you could love someone like me."

Hiero: "…Jules. Do you know why I took you in?"

Jules: "Because no one else was willing to."

"I don't blame them."

"How often does one see a hybrid, after all? Neither an Angel or Devil…yet holding both in my hands."

"No one was willing to approach me. No one but you."

"…It's only because of you that I wasn't alone in this world."

Izumi: (Juza-kun's expression here…it's genuine.)

(What a gentle smile. I'm glad we helped put that on his face.)

Hiero: "You're more than my student, you're friend, family, a precious being in my heart."

"This world doesn't take well to those of the different, and much less the unknown."

"Had I left you to your own devices, and let hate breed within you, we might've seen the birth of another hate-driven, misled victim."

"I just wanted you to have a childhood worth reminiscing about, and someone to be your light in the darkness."

"There's so much more than this awful war, and I just want you to see that."

Izumi: (Fade to black.)

(When light returns to the stage, we see Hans and Sean in an office, blinds drawn and books sprawled all over the area. The only source of light is the sunlight peeking through the gaps in the curtains.)

Sean: "Hans, sir…what is on your mind?"

Hans: "Oh, nothing much. Only the misfortune that befell Hiero."

Sean: "…Do you think he had it coming?"

Hans: "…"

"Wars- They take nothing but victims! It matters not who returns with the least losses. There are no winners."

"…We can't let him run free."

Sean: "…"

Hans: "We'll move to the next target."

Sean: "Already…?!"

Hans: "I understand that you live vicariously through that kid, but he's just looking to be targeted now."

Sean: "ーー."

Hans: "Trying to 'curb' the bitter, saying that we're inferior so openly…Mero, you're next!"

Izumi: (With that ominous declaration, the scene fades to darkness again.)

(The forest returns, this time with Alec and Mero who are taking a break under the shade.)

Mero: "Jules has been looking pretty nervous lately."

Alec: "I assume it's due to Hiero."

"How'd you notice, anyway? That boy's expressions barely change."

Mero: "When I'm done with my work, I like to take a walk in the fields for a bit. I happened to meet him one day, and we've been friends since then."

"He doesn't talk much so I take the lead often. He doesn't mind, surprisingly enough."

Alec: "I don't expect him to. He's always following Hiero around like a puppy…no, a kitten would be a better choice."

"He's the furthest thing from docile, however."

Mero: "Yeah. Did you know he's staging a revolution?"

Alec: "…Excuse me?"

Izumi: (The news comes as a shock to all but Mero, who's well-read and up to date with most.)

(Or so they think, but it turns out that Jules has been planning this for a while, and only recently trusted Mero with the plan.)

(Rather than a news that's been spread far and wide, only the four of them have been informed.)

(Seated at their tea party table, everyone's a mix of confusion, stress, and anxiety.)

Alec: "This isn't something to joke about, Jules."

Hans: "Please repeat yourself. My ears must be failing me."

Jules: "I want the Sweet and Bitter to reach a consensus."

"For that to happen, I need allies from both sides to back me up- and there's no one I trust more than all of you."

Hans: "…!"

Sean: "…Where will you be getting Bitter allies from? Surely you aren't acquainted with any, seeing how you grew up as an Angel."

Jules: "…"

"That's why I'm asking you."

Hans: "…"

Sean: "…"

Jules: "The both of you are really good at diplomacy, something clearly out of my expertise. I understand if you aren't able to do so, but-"

Alec: "Huh?"

Mero: "What's wrong?"

Alec: "You're supposed to say 'The both of you are Bitters', right? And there'll be chaos. You know, because they've been undercover for whatever reason."

"Did you not know, Jules?"

Jules: "???"

Mero: "You're Bitters?!"

Sean: "I…yes. Yes, we are. But I swear we aren't here for malicious reasons…!"

Alec: "A moment, please. Jules might've missed it due to the current absence of Hiero throwing him off, but you as well, Mero?"

Mero: "To be fair, it isn't my forte to pick up on cues- Jules is the one good at that."

Jules: "Sorry."

Alec: "I'm appalled. Don't apologize."

Sean: "…Hello?"

Alec: "Oh, right, the main ones. What did you mean by 'non-malicious reasons'?"

Izumi: (The change of atmosphere seems to have taken the audience aback. They don't look like they hate it, thankfully enough.)

(Azuma-san playing the straight man is pretty amusing.)

(Hans explains their situation- he and Sean have never liked a war this pointless, and have always been searching for a place to truly call home.)

(Hans, personally, had gotten into numerous clashes with Sweets, so negative feelings had been brewing within him.)

(Right when Hans was about to give up on the journey, they came across a sickly, unconscious Sweets in an open field- that Angel being Hiero. Surprised that they took care of him while passed out, Hiero questions them, and they all realize they share similar goals.)

(They came to an agreement, being that Hiero would teach them how to live as Sweets, and that Hans and Sean give him pointers on how to care for Bitters.)

(Right before Hiero supposedly went missing, he was targeted by a violent group of Bitters, who were fended off by Hans and Sean. Worried, the three of them agreed on keeping Hiero in a safe house until the whole group was gone.)

(Mero was the next target, but before anyone was able to make a move, they were summoned by Jules' announcement.)

Mero: "…I'd like to apologize to Hans, Sean, and Jules for running my mouth that day."

"I've always been someone who was by the book, so I never questioned the biased texts Sweets were teaching the younger generations…"

"I'm thankful Jules trusted me despite that, even telling me about his hybrid status."

Jules: "It's because you reminded me of myself."

"And Hiero would've wanted you to have an open heart and mind regarding Bitters."

Sean: "We apologize for keeping this under wraps for this long, but we had to."

"We were lucky enough to have Hiero to turn to, and felt that any more would've been asking for too much."

Jules: "…Haa, I was wrong, then."

Mero: "About what?"

Jules: "I assumed the ones with the burden of knowledge was Hans and Alec, the mentors, and the ones with a veil over their eyes to be Sean and Mero- it turns out that the former are Hans and Sean, and the former are Alec, Mero, and I."

Mero: "I did, as well."

Alec: "Well, aren't you relieved? That your best friends aren't out for you, and that your family is okay?"

Jules: "… … …I am."

"I am."

"Thank you, Hans, Sean."

Sean: "I'm just grateful you don't blame us for this."

"Besides, Hiero was our savior, too. Moreso for my mentor here."

Hans: …?

Izumi: (An ad-lib?)

Sean: "I'm sure he understands better than anyone what a single person's influence can do, now."

"It was his light at the end of the tunnel, after all."

Hans: "…!"

"That's true. We saved each other at the brink of collapse."

???: Gh…

Izumi: ?!

Zenri-san?! Why are you crying? And why are you backstage, weren't you supposed to be in the audience?

Zenri: I'm his light…!

Izumi: ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see...I have never written a play in my life. Sorry if it was unintelligible... T_T
> 
> I hope you liked it, however!! I really enjoyed writing this!


	10. Episode 10

[Location: Hotel]  
[Evening]

Juza: *This is Sweets Paradise…*

Azuma: He must be really happy if he's speaking in English out of nowhere.

Homare: *Sweet Lovin', Sugar Rockin'!*

Muku: Homare-san as well…

Sakuya: I can't blame them, this buffet is magnificent! 

Zenri: Only because your play was superb, Sakuya-san! I don't go back on my words.

Izumi: Thank you again, for allowing us the opportunity to act here, as well as giving us a mini buffet on top of that!

Zenri: Thank you, too, for agreeing, and for showing my creations so much love. 

Hisoka-san over there looks like he's ascended.

Hisoka: Cinnamon churro, mint chocolate chip, strawberries and cream…so many flavours…I can even dip them into that chocolate fountain or toast them over the grill. 

Truly, *this is sweets paradise…*

Izumi: I'm just glad they're having fun now.

Ah, right. If you don't mind me asking, why were you crying backstage?

You left right as the play ended, so I couldn't ask.

Zenri: Well…

(Sakuya: Zenri-san!

Zenri: Sakuya-san? Oh~! You're accompanied by Homare-sensei! 

Table for two?

Sakuya: Three! I need you at the table with us!

Zenri: ?

[Later]

Zenri: I see…I'm sorry you're going through this, Homare-sensei.

…Can I confess a little something?)

Izumi: You told him about how he got you out of your slump, so you were hoping your confession and cake would give him inspiration in return.

Zenri: And it did! It brought me so much joy to see his eyes light up, the way I'm sure I did when I first came across his poems.

In true Arisugawa Homare fashion, he left cooly, only turning back to say one thing, "Thank you, Zenri-kun, Sakuya-kun. In return for the inspiration you have given me, I shall give a hundred percent and beyond for the play, and my future poems. Please look forward to it."

Fufu, huhuhu, he's so cool~!

Izumi: (Why do I feel like some of it is embellished…)

I'm glad you're having fun, too.

Zenri: You should go join them! I'm a busy bee, so I'll leave for now, see you! Also, feel free to keep the dress- it suits you!

Izumi: Gone like the wind. 

Speaking of which, I was given a dress and makeover that matched with the costumes in the play since there's something like a dress code here…

They're still in costume so I guess I wouldn't stand out too much next to them. 

Ahh, but it still is somewhat embarrassing to wear such a cute dress at my age.

This would probably fit Yuki-kun better.

Well, I guess I'll go over to that table with the macarons first…Ah, Muku-kun's here.

Muku: Director-san! Y-You look really cute…!

Izumi: Thank you.

Muku: Would you like to try this passionfruit flavoured macaron?

Izumi: Sure! I'll take one-

Muku: Um, can I feed you instead~? I read a shoujo manga that had this scene of a boyfriend feeding his girlfriend a macaron- Ah, I'm not saying that you're my girlfriend, that'd be presumptuous of me and Masumi-kun would probably kill me-

Izumi: I-It's okay, I don't mind!

I'll be opening my mouth now, alright? Ah~.

Muku: …!

(Ah, I touched her lips by accident, they're so soft…!)

Izumi: Mm~! It's good, Muku-kun.

Muku: Yes! By the way, I recommend the custard pudding over there, where Azuma-san is at, if you're wondering what else to get.

Izumi: Alright.

Azuma: My, aren't you adorable. I might just gobble you up, have you all for myself…

Izumi: A-Azuma-san! 

Azuma: That dress may be cute, but your flustered expression is much cuter.

Come on, let me feed you a spoonful of pudding. I guess you can say I was inspired by Muku.

Izumi: O-Okay… Nom. It's delicious!

Azuma: It sure is. 

Fufu. Out of all your expressions, that smile is the best.

The mini tarts opposite us taste pretty good. Look, Sakuya's hair is poking out behind the decorations, how about go over to him?

Izumi: Whoa~! These are so cute!

Sakuya: You're cuter, though!

Izumi: O-Oh, thank you.

Sakuya: Can I feed you too…? Azuma-san and Muku-kun looked like they were having fun doing so.

Izumi: Haha, of course. How about I feed you a piece, too? Mm~. I'll feed you the one with mixed fruits.

Sakuya: And I'll give you a strawberry one!

Nom.

It's great as it is, but being hand fed by you makes it taste better, hehe…

Ah, I sure you'd have an idea of where Hisoka-san would be, right? Those marshmallows are insanely good, you should try them out!

Izumi: Hisoka-san?

Hisoka: Yes.

Izumi: You look really happy.

Hisoka: Of course I'll be happy, surrounded by so many delicious marshmallows…Right, let me feed you too.

Izumi: It's not a bad feeling, being doted on. It's a little embarrassing, though…!

Hisoka: You don't have to be embarrassed. It's hard not to when you're this cute…

Here you go, ahh~.

Izumi: A-Ahh. Nom. Mm~! It really is great!

Hisoka: That's good. Come back for more if you'd like. 

…Juza has been travelling to each table like he has a mission to complete. 

He's finally settled down next to the cream puffs, so maybe you should go to him.

Izumi: Okay.

Wow, there's so many flavours, and sizes. 

Hm? This stack looks a little uneven, I'll just take a piece so it'll steady itself…Whoa!

Juza: Ah, sorry. That's my plate.

Um, should I be giving you a bite too? That's what everyone's been doing.

Izumi: You don't have to, but I'd like to feed you a piece instead, if that's okay!

Juza: ? I don't mind…?

Izumi: How about you close your eyes, and guess the cream puff I'm about to feed you?

Juza: A minigame…'kay.

Izumi: (Juza-kun looks really different in such an outfit with his hair down. His lipstick has smudged from all the eating, but the bulk is still there.)

(Wow, he's pretty gorgeous like this.)

Juza: Um…?

Izumi: Ah, I was picking them out! Here!

Juza: Mm, matcha and azuki.

Izumi: Spot on! 

I'd like to try one…which do you recommend?

Juza: …Close your eyes, I'll play the game too.

Izumi: Nom. Yum, coffee and cream!

Juza: Bingo. 

The last person would be Homare-san, I guess. I can't see him from here, but I think he went towards the fountain in the garden with some cakes on a plate.

Izumi: Outside, huh? I wonder why. Thanks for the information, Juza-kun!

Juza: Wait, there's- Ah, she left.

[Location: Fountain]

Homare: Hm~hmm. Starry night, bright light~.

Izumi: There he is. 

Homare-san? Why are you out here?

Homare: Oh? Well, well, Director-kun, you look wonderful.

I looked out the window while eating, and found inspiration in the night sky, so I had to come here immediately.

Would you like to listen to my poems under such beautiful lighting, next to a fountain surrounded by roses? The atmosphere is practically calling for it.

…Or we could dance, like we have before, only this time away from the crowd, with just the sounds of nature calling to us. How about it?

Izumi: (?! W-Why's he acting like such a gentleman…my heart can't take this whiplash!)

(It's bad to leave people hanging, so I'll just take his hand…)

Homare: You have improved yet again, how splendid.

Hm…? Come closer, please.

Izumi: (What? He's holding my chin…?! Wait, is this going in the direction I think it is…?!!)

Homare: There we go. There was cream at the side of your lips. 

You can be really childish sometimes, you know that?

Izumi: T-Thank you…

(Ahh, why do I suddenly feel so tired…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juza does have a card titled 'This is Sweets Paradise', I'm pretty sure it's his White Day card.
> 
> This chapter was written to be similar to those fanservice chapters you can find in event stories like Queen Camellia and Dazzling Rose Mansion.
> 
> There's also ballroom dancing in those, which I referenced! That last part with Homare...what a dream. T_T


	11. Epilogue

[Location: Dorm]  
[Afternoon]

Kazunari: It's a sweets party! Gotta post this on IG~.

Sakyo: Huh, this one's not bad. You might like this, Utsuki.

Chikage: Thanks.

Banri: Ugh, I can't believe after all that buildup you just wanted to know his favourite sweet…surely his family would know all that by heart.

Hisoka: You did, too. 

Banri: Only because he buys that the most often…what's with that expression.

Hisoka: What expression?

Chikage: That annoying knowing expression.

Banri: Are you really one to talk…

Chikage: Well, at least I know why he came to me all of a sudden asking for places that sell anmitsu. Places that Juza would like, specifically.

Why me, though…couldn't you have asked your cat network?

Hisoka: Figured you'd understand him well after acting together, and I was right.

He really liked that place.

Juza: The anmitsu place?

Banri: ?! How long have you been standing there.

Juza: I just arrived.

Hisoka: …Cat-like.

Juza: I learned from the best.

No wonder you knew about the background of the place like you've been there before, even though the owner didn't recognize you.

Hisoka: Mm. By the way, my manager wanted you to have this to congratulate you on the successful play.

Juza: He came? I didn't see him…

Hisoka: He wasn't a guest, so he couldn't enter, but I showed him our poster.

He looked really happy.

Kumon: Nii-chan! I got you a surprise-

Eh?! That brand…

Juza: I bumped into him a couple days ago. He gave this to me as a present.

You and Muku met him, yeah? I heard.

Kumon: Uu~. Even though the both of us wanted to surprise you with this!

Juza: What a colourful container of rock candies.

Kumon: Yeah! There's all sorts of flavours in there, so everytime you pick one, it'll be a different flavour.

Do you like it?

Juza: Yeah. Thank you, Kumon.

Right, I almost forgot. Speaking of presents…

Tsumugi-san, I set aside some egg custards for you.

It's just something to thank you for helping me out with Jules.

Tsumugi: Thank you, Juza-kun!

I couldn't be there for the actual thing, but watching your final rehearsal was a load off my chest- you were wonderful, then.

Juza: I'm glad you liked it.

Muku: Ju-chan, Hisoka-san! We got you a little something for holding out so long without sweets!

Azuma: Here you go.

Juza: Zenri-san's cookbook? Wow, there's a lot of recipes for the stuff we ate at his place…

Hisoka: Mm…just seeing the images makes me want to eat more.

Sakuya: We did bring back the remainder from the buffet to share with everyone here, so go ahead!

Homare: Zenri-kun's cookbook! How interesting. I'd like to try my hand at making some of these.

The carrot pound cake he gave me is in here, how wondrous.

Juza: I wanna try making the cream puffs, the matcha and azuki one was really good.

Hisoka: Make me the strawberries and cream marshmallows while you're at it.

Homare: Make them yourself.

Muku: How about making them together? Lesser work with three people!

Homare: Good idea. 

Hisoka: Maybe we should put this cookbook in the kitchen for Omi too. 

Juza: The three of you should join us in baking, I think it'll be fun.

Azuma: The six of us, plus Omi since we'll need his guidance as well.

You should join us too, Director. Us Sweet Angels and Bitter Devils will be here to guide you along…♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the end! Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> If I had to assign them cards, they'd be like this:  
> SSR Juza, SSR Homare, SR Hisoka, SR Sakuya, R Azuma, R Muku! 
> 
> I'd like to write backstage stories for them sometime, since it was surprisingly fun writing an event!


End file.
